One-shots de James McAvoy
by LadyFanfiction001
Summary: Aquí les traigo historias de James McAvoy y de la gran mayoría de sus personajes, que por sierto, pueden pedirme que cree historias a partir de lo que ustedes deseen. Sólo deben dejarme en los comentarios lo que deseen y yo con gusto se los haré realidad, porque para eso estoy aquí. Espero les guste, se los traigo con mucha ilusión Atte: Lady Ficción
1. "Una cita con el diablo"

One-shot 01; parte 01: "Esos tres chicos"

" Una cita con el diablo"

— Dennis/ Split.

Es viernes por la tarde, generalmente saldría con un par de amigos del trabajo, pero siempre que se emborrachan me dejan sola en la mesa, ya que a mi de bailar con gente extraña no se me da. Quizás me pondría a corregir exámenes, pero la verdad es que quería salir y despejarme. En fin, no tenía la menor idea de que haría, ahora estoy sentada en uno de los escalones de la salida de clases acomodando mis cosas antes de irme, había terminado mi jornada laboral, pensé en quedarme a esperar a Dennis, quizás pasaría lo que queda del viernes con él, o incluso salir por hay… Lo que sea, junto a él estaría genial. Pasaron los minutos y llego por mi, tenía sus lentes puestos, un jeans beige sencillo y una camisa que le hacía juego. Se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano.

—Disculpa por tardar, estaba ocupado con unas cosas — dijo con esa voz ronca que lo caracterizaba.

—No te preocupes, no hace tanto que salí de la escuela — dije sonriendo, tome su mano y me ayudo, a veces era tan caballero, y otras veces un gruñón arrogante. Pero que puedo decir, me volvía loca. — bien, y… —tomo mi portafolios y lo cargo , pareciera que estaba de muy buen humor así que aprovecharía eso para invitarlo a salir. — ¿Qué te parece si preparamos algo para esta noche? — dije con una sonrisa tierna.

—Mmm, ¿Cómo qué? —pregunto curioso. Me miró serio pero a su ves dándome una pequeña sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me daba cada vez que quería una cosa.

—Hace mucho no salimos juntos. Quiero aprovechar este viernes para pasarla divirtiéndome junto a ti. —lo mire y sonreí un poco apenada.

—Suena lindo Marina… —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — ¿qué tienes en mente? — paro de golpe para luego acorralarme en una pared mirándome a los ojos con una de sus sonrisas pervertida, la cual me hizo sonrojar—

— ¿Y si vamos a bailar? —pregunté.

—Claro —dijo aún con la misma sonrisa.

—A un club —dije nuevamente, aclarando todo para que no haya ningún mal entendido.

—Quiero verte bailar— acercó más su cara a la mía— ver como te mueves y disfrutar de la vista —estaba tan cerca de mis labios que puedo jurar que sentía su respiración chocar con la mía. Trague saliva en seco, estaba nerviosa, no era la primer vez que hacía eso, pero siempre que lo hacía me lograba intimidar.

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde —dije en un susurro, el sonrió y beso mi frente. Deseaba besarlo, lo quería.

—Esta bien, Marina. Pasaré por ti a las 10—dijo y por fin no me acorralaba más. Dios, ese hombre me ponía los pelos de punta. Guardo mis cosas en la parte de atrás de su auto y me abrió la puerta del acompañante.

—Si, esta bien —sonreí tímidamente y entre. A veces me hacia estremecer como nadie.

Me acompaño a casa, para dejarme allí y asegurarse de que estaría bien. Cuando se fue, entre en mi cuarto y empecé a buscar ropa para poder ir guapa, no me gustaba enseñarme a la gente, pero creo que por ser Dennis no me molestaría. Hacía mucho que estaba con el, pero nunca me anime a… bueno a eso, estar con el físicamente, por así decirlo. Y la verdad no sabía aún si animarme, lo amaba, pero tenía miedo. Quiero que esta noche sea especial, y si se llega a dar pues, sería buen momento para que pase.

En fin, bueno no conocía demasiados clubs pero había uno al que suelo ir a veces. Un lugar enorme, buena música, bebidas y por sobre todo bastante limpio. Pocos lugares como ese, a decir verdad. Quedamos que el vendría por mi a las 10 p.m, eran las 6 p.m, así que solo me dispuse a dar una ducha, comí algo y luego fui a tomar una siesta para estar bien para esa hora.

Dennis Pov:

Bien, tenía que prepararme para no verme tan viejo, bueno eso va a ser imposible pero al menos no quiero arruinar la noche con mi amargo ser. ¿Qué demonios llevaría puesto? Ya parezco Barry, preocupado por el vestuario, ¿una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados? Pareceré Gay. Bien, nunca creí que diría esto pero… Barry, te necesito.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías, querido don amargado —dijo con una risa en medio.

—Si, solo no me hagas ver tan Gay. —dije bastante serio.

—¿Para Mary? Te veras todo un… ¿Cómo le dices tu?... Todo un rompe corazones —dijo con una pequeña risa en medio.

—Yo nunca digo eso —dije serio y enojado.

—El señor Dennis siempre lo dice cuando se mira al espejo, eso y que algún día le hará gritar su nombre a la señorita Marina —entró a la conversación Edwing con su tierna inocencia.

—Maldito niño entrometido —digo bastante furioso.

—Dennis, es un niño. No seas un cretino y admítelo. Hasta te tocas cuando no la tienes como quieres— dijo Patricia, "se completo el trío de cotorras" fue lo primero que pensé.

—Oh, Dennis… no creí que eras tan insaciable— dijo Barry con un tono de sorpresa y burla a la ves.

—¿Qué se toca? —preguntó Edwing escondido detrás de Patricia.

—Nada mi niño, no le hagas caso a lo que hablan estos dos payasos —dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de Edwing.

—Nosotros somos payasos, ¿tu que eres? —pregunté, cruzándome los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—Alguien con mejores modales que tu, Dennis —dio una sonrisa bastante hipócrita, eso me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Bien, Barry haz lo que te pedí. —dije bastante enojado y de esa forma solo me fui dejando que el tome la luz.

—Esta bien… descansa Dennis —dijo Barry sonriendo apenas de lejos.

Fin Dennis Pov.

Barry:

Bien, tenía que hacer lucir a Dennis más toro y menos bestia, eso sería difícil por que es un hombre bastante arrogante y anticuado. Tenia que imaginar a Dennis, pensar como Dennis… Lo más lógico para el sería una camisa y un pantalón. Bien tengo algo… una camisa negra con unos pantalones beige un tanto ajustados. Ash, esto es una terrible pesadilla. Empecé a buscar algo dentro del guarda ropas con su división en el cual solo había camisas y pantalones del mismo color — Que anticuado, y aburrido. —dije realmente sorprendido y un tanto disgustado por lo que veía, dios sí que es un viejo. Respire profundo y decidí calmarme. — Lo siento mi viejo amigo, pero vamos a tener que hacer un gran cambio. — respire profundo nuevamente y empecé a buscar algo que le siente bien para la noche… — Aquí está. Mary se morirá cuando lo vea —dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja. — ahora, tomaré el tiempo para ir por unas cosas y luego preparar a este galán. —

Fin Barry's Pov.

Estaba realmente ansiosa, quería que llegara la hora. Eran las 9 p.m, ya estaba despierta y empezaba a prepararme; busque mi vestido, uno negro, corto, sin mangas que por demás hacia resaltar más mi figura. Demasiado atrevido, la verdad me estaba poniendo nerviosa en llevarlo puesto, me maquille un poco y coloque perfume. Ya estaba lista, eran casi las 10 así que solo me dedique a esperarlo. Me serví una copa de vino para calmar mi ansiedad y unos minutos después de haberla empezado escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta — Dios mío, debe ser el — di un salto para pararme y rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta. Tomé unos segundos para acomodar mi vestido, respire profundo y abrí la puerta. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese momento.

Barry's Pov

Bien, había ido por un ramo de rosas y una caja de los chocolates que a Mary le gustaban, un momento después de eso llegué solo para preparar todo para la noche. Entre a ducharme para estar más fresco, rebaje un poco la barba del rostro y me dirigí al armario para por fin sacar lo que iba a lucir hoy el cuerpo. — No se donde demonios se metió Dennis, pero al menos me dará tiempo. — tome una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa de un tono rosa pálido y unos jeans azules un tanto ajustado y con detalles en el. — Perfecto, dios Dennis estarás todo un galán — decía mientras posaba frente al espejo. — será mejor que vaya por Mary, ya se está haciendo la hora.— y así fue, busque las llaves del auto, junte los regalos y me fui. El camino se me hacia eterno, y eterno era el que el tonto de Dennis aún no volvía de donde sea que se fue, estaba preocupado. —bueno, si me toca pasar la noche con ella no me molestaría — dije para mi mismo y sonreí, Dennis esta bastante mezquino con ella. No dejaba que me le acercara tanto como a mi me gustaría, pero esta bien respeto que el tenga una relación con ella aún que se que no es un buen hombre. En fin, ya estaba llegando; aparque el auto para dirigirme a la puerta de su departamento, me sobraba tiempo, apenas eran las 9:43 p.m. Baje las rosas y los chocolates y me dirigí con un poco de nervios hasta su lugar. Me detuve a ver si al final Dennis aparecía.

—Vamos Dennis, la vas a dejar plantada. — estaba bastante molesto a decir verdad.

—Llegué, bien. A tiempo, bueno Barry puedes irte —dijo Dennis con su voz ronca.

—Claro, casi la dejas plantada y si no fuera por mi… — no me dejo terminar.

—Vete, Barry. No me hagas enfadar. —maldición, odiaba a este tipo. Dos putos polos opuestos en un mismo lugar, entre Patricia y el no se que mierda hacer. Dios jamás pensé decir ese vocabulario en mi mente, me siento mal ahora. Buen, ya.

—Bien, de nada por las cosas, y cuídala bien. —dije ya de una ves por todas dándole pase. Estaba bastante enfadado pero decidí dejarlos solos.

Dennis Pov

Después de estar lejos un tiempo, me acerque decidido a dar todo por esta noche. Barry preparo al cuerpo para lucir menos viejo. Saque mis lentes y al ponérmelo baje la mirada para verme… Maldición.

—¡¿ Qué?! — mire la camisa, demonios es rosa. — ¡BARRY! — grite en un susurro, estaba enfadado, pero no podía cambiarme. Ya estaba en la puerta de Marina, así que decidí tomar un respiro, miré mis manos y reí apenas. — todo un galán —dije en un susurro, toque la puerta un par de veces, me puse serio pero con una sonrisa suave. Sentí que alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta, era Marina… Quede sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo.

Fin Dennis pov

—H-hola Dennis —dije un tanto apenada, con una pequeña sonrisa y me hice a un lado. —llegaste antes —dije tratando de controlar mis nervios.

—Disculpa, no podía esperar. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verte —dijo el con ese tono de voz grueso que tanto lo caracteriza. — y decidí traerte unos obsequios —se acercó a mi y me entregó un ramo hermoso de rosas y una caja de chocolates. Nunca imagine a Dennis haciendo estas cosas, me quedé realmente sorprendida y a la ves aún más enamorada.

—Oh, Dennis —tome las rosas y la caja de dulces, estaba demasiado feliz. — son preciosas, son las que me gustan, tienen un aroma precioso y gracias por los dulces, son mis favoritos—sonreí tanto, me acerque y bese su mejilla— las pondré en agua ahora. —me dirigí a mi cocina rápida— por favor siéntate un momento.

—Claro —dijo el sonriendo, se sentó en un sofá y quedó esperando. Bien, las puse en un jarrón con agua y guarde los chocolates en el refrigerador. Dios es tan tierno de su parte. Me dirigí rápido a él pare a abrazarlo desde atrás mientras el seguía en el sillón, comencé a llenar su mejilla izquierda con besos. Que bueno que mi labial no se corre. — Te adoro, cariño. —dije muy feliz.

—Yo a ti Marina —dijo el tomando mis manos. —¿ vamos? —pregunto.

—Aún queda tiempo, es muy temprano —dije yo, mientras me dirigí frente a él y me coloque lentamente en su regazo. — ¿no estarás ocupado o si? — pregunté muy tierna y dulce. Lo abrace del cuello y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No, para nada… solo quiero verte bailar —dijo con un tono perverso al final, paso una mano por mi cintura y la otra por mi pierna.

—Dennis —levante mi mirada y lo quede viendo a los ojos unos segundos, el respondió igual.

—Te ves muy atrevida, nunca te creí de esta forma —dijo con una sonrisa de costado. Me apene demasiado, es verdad yo jamás me había vestido de esta forma. El se acercó a mí oído y susurro roncamente— me encanta. — "demonios Dennis, no empieces".

—V-vamos, creo que se nos hará tarde —dije mientras me iba a parar, hasta que sentí que él me jalo del brazo haciendo que callen a sentada sobre su regazo mirando hacia el frente y dándole las espalda.

—No tan rápido —dijo con una tranquilidad en su voz, y su vez susurrando. — No tienes porque sentirte apenada, Mary— dijo acercándose a mi cuello. Sentía su respiración, me ponía aún más nerviosa — aún queda tiempo… mucho tiempo —sentía como empezaba a dejar besos sobre mi espalda que se encontraba un poco descubierta, desde allí subió a mi hombre besos y mordidas a su vez, provocaba que diera gemidos suaves.

—D-Dennis —dije con una voz entre cortada. Sentí como sus manos bajaban a mi cintura y la acariciaban lentamente. Sentía como mi cuerpo se volvía más caliente, y a su ves mi mente se iba quedando en blanco.

—Tenemos la noche para ambos —dijo en mi oído. Acto seguido dejó una lamida en el que hizo que me estremeciera completamente. Este hombre provocaba tantas cosas en mi.

—Dennis, vamos —trate de salir de ese transe para poder ponerme firme. Lo detuve a lo que el respondió con un gruñido, sabía que el estaba demasiado duro, pero no me podía permitir esto todavía. No tan temprano al menos. — la noche es joven —lo mire y le regale una sonrisa. — tan joven que muchas cosas pueden pasar —me acerque y plante un beso tierno y largo en sus labios. El comenzó a ponerle más pasión, pero debimos detenernos para poder respirar.

—Esta bien, vamos —dijo un poco fastidiado a decir verdad. Pero trató de disimularlo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Subimos al auto y partimos en dirección al club, a decir verdad estaba tranquila, pero había momentos en los que Dennis dirigía su mirada ha mi, miraba de arriba abajo, me ponía nerviosa así que trate de ignorarlo mirando por la ventana. Sentí que el sonrió y luego miró serio el camino. Unos 20 minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino, estaba bastante lleno de gente y la música se escuchaba muy fuerte. Dennis se bajo y me abrió la puerta, salí del auto y rápidamente me acorralo contra el, maldición este hombre es una bestia a veces.

—Donde vea que alguien más te mira no tendré piedad hacia ti —dijo susurrando en mi oído, me hizo tragar saliva en seco, el noto mis nervios, con una sonrisa planto un beso largo y apasionado. — tu eres mía, no quiero ver que otro imbécil te mire, solo yo puedo verte bailar.

—Vamos dentro —dije un poco incomoda y nerviosa, a veces es un poco dominante. Después de eso nos dirigimos adentro y buscamos un lugar donde estar, el me dijo que iría por unos tragos, así que me quedé esperando sentada, ya había tardado unos minutos.

—Hola bonita, ¿tan linda y tan sola? —dijo a la ves que se acercaba a mi, yo solo di la mirada hacia otro lado y lo ignore.

—¿Qué pasa preciosa, el gatito te comió la lengua? — aún estaba insistiendo y yo rezaba para que Dennis no regresara.

—Oye, —escuche una voz ronca y me hizo erizar la piel rápido— esta ocupado, así que vete antes de que te rompa la cara —vi hacia donde estaba, se encontraba bastante bien erguido, hacia que se viera más alto y fuerte. Intimidada demasiado, el tipo lo miro asustado.

—D-disculpa amigo, no sabia… yo…yo —decía el muy nervioso.

—Vete —dijo nuevamente con el tono más grave. El muchacho le hizo caso y se fue corriendo. — te dije que tengas cuidado, hay muchos depredadores sexuales rondando, y una chica como tu es presa fácil —dijo dejando un trago a mi lado y sentándose junto a mi.

—Lo ignore, además, ¿Por qué sería presa fácil? —pregunté un tanto disgustada. Tome un poco y lo mire de nuevo.

—Porque te ves demasiado sexy con ese vestido, y atraes a cualquier idiota —dijo con un tono de ironía y seriedad, dándole un trago a su wiscky.

—Tu eres uno de ellos entonces —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, sabía que lo haría enojar. Me miró serio unos segundos. Yo solo le seguí sonriendo y me pare, terminé de tomar mi trago, se que no soy buena tomando así que con ese fondo blanco ya empecé a sentirme risueña. Dennis me miraba detenidamente, sonreí y me dirigí unos pasos hacia a la pista pero sin desaparecer de la vista de él, me quedo mirando un poco extrañado. Comenzó a sonar una canción bastante movida, me solté y comencé a mover mi cintura en un vaivén al ritmo de la canción, sentía como él me miraba de pies a cabeza, eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa y tímida, esa mirada sería me ponía los pelos de punta, su mirada era perversa. porque aún que no lo notase nadie yo lo conocía, sabía en que cosas estaba pensando y a veces me hacía pensar que quizás detenerme sería la mejor opción, ya que demonios… estaba atrás de mi.

—Si sigues así no podré contenerme —tomo mi cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo y susurrando a mi oído. Me pego más a su cuerpo, pero trate de darme la vuelta así hacerle la contra un ratito.

—Pues ¿que crees? —dije con una sonrisa y de puntitas de pie me acerque a su rostro, que por demás apenas pude llegar a su mentón, el maldito es más alto que yo. Con mirada retadora le dije— no voy a dejar de hacerlo —me puse derecha unos segundos, el me miró arqueando un ojo y dijo.

—¿Quieres jugar? — su voz ronca hacia que mi sonrisa se vuela más amplia, no se que me estaba pasando, pero sentía que mi cuerpo quería soltarse, Dennis es un tronco para bailar así que pensé en bailar para él. Me di vuelta de nuevo y pegue mi trasero a lo que podía llegar de su cintura, mientras una de mis manos se tomaba de su camisa y la otra colocaba una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente. Me movía de un lado al otro, empecé a bajar suavemente y tirar más mi cuerpo hacia el de Dennis, sabía que eso le estaba provocando que su respiración se agitara completamente. Cuando subí de nuevo él se puso a la altura de mi oído y volvió a susurrar

—Estas jugando con fuego, Marina. —acto seguido mordió el pómulo de mi oído lo que provocó que diera un gemido entre dientes. Mordí mi labio inferior, sabía lo que me iba a esperar y sorprendentemente… lo quería.

—Dennis —lo mire dando apenas la vuelta mi cabeza, el empezaba a besar mi cuello con desesperación y deseo. Podía sentirlo en su respiración cálida. Quise salirme de su agarre rápido para dejarlo con las ganas, sabía que aún más lo provocaría y eso es lo que buscaba, pero cuando logre soltarme me choque con un chico que se encontraba frente de mi lo que hizo que él mismo muchacho volcará su trago sobre mi pecho, mojando así mi vestido. Casi di un grito del susto, me quedé observando unos segundos sin prestar atención a nada.

—Oh, lo siento… De verdad —decía el joven bastante apenado, Dennis lo vio con un odio que hizo que el mismo chico se fuera lento.

—Lo que me faltaba —dije bastante enfadada, me retire hacia el baño para poder verme más detenidamente. — genial Marina, te salió mal la jugada — dije después de verme al espejo.

Dennis POV:

Después de correr a un imbécil que le estaba coqueteando a Marina, me acerque a darle su trago. Estaba un poco molesto ante lo ocurrido, decidí darle un trago a mi Wiscky mientras observaba a Marina beber el suyo. Estaba tan sexy con ese vestido, resaltaba tan bien esas curvas perfectas que tiene, me vuelven loco. Su cintura, sus piernas, su cuerpo, las facciones de su rostro, era totalmente una diosa. Salió a la pista, no saben cuánto esperaba eso, soy un poco pésimo bailando, pero verla bailar a ella… Dios. No les negare, por mi la hubiera tomado para acorralarla en una esquina, pero deseaba ver más, más y más de esos tan atrapantes movimiento. No lo soporte más y me acerque a ella cuando ni cuenta de había dado, quería sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, que nadie más que yo pudiera apreciar el maravilloso movimiento de esa sensual cintura, me tenía mal. Le avise, le hice saber que si seguía así le iría mal, pero no la detuvo. Siguió el juego sin miedo y poniéndole más fuego al asunto. Sentía como su cuerpo recorría el mío, como subía y bajaba con delicadeza y lujuria. Ya no iba a aguantar más y ella lo sabía, cuando intento alejarse de mi la intenté detener, no la quería lejos, pero ella logró zafarse, provocando así que el trago de un imbécil se le cayera encima del vestido. El chico se disculpo por lo ocurrido, ya que no estaba mirando tampoco y no pudo esquivarla. Yo lo miré con una sutil mirada de muerte, de esas que te dan a entender que si no te vas algo malo te pasará, entendió bien el mensaje, se fue lejos. Cuando me di cuenta Marina estaba corriendo al baño, la seguí, no quería perderla. Ella estaba dentro y yo mira a para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba cerca. Pareciera que solo estaba Marina dentro, ya que solo se escuchaba su voz. Me asome para divisar mejor y en definitiva, así era. Sonreí al ver mi oportunidad, no iba a detenerme ahora después del calor que estaba sintiendo. Marina estaba ocupada viéndose el vestido que no se dio cuenta, estaba detrás de ella, puse ambas manos en el mármol del lavamanos haciendo que ella rápidamente se diera la vuelta sorprendida, la mire con una sonrisa perversa, ella trago saliva, ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

Fin Dennis POV.

—¿ Qu-qué haces aquí? —pregunté bastante nerviosa. — es el baño de damas —respire profundo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Y? — dijo con voz ronca.

—Tendrías que ser más educado y no estar aquí —respondí un poco más calmada, trataba de alejarlo un poco de mi, ya que solo faltaban sentimetros para que su rostro chocará con el mío. El asintió con la voz, como si no le diera importancia y luego dijo en mi oido.

—Tienes un problema bastante grande, y hablo de alli abajo —y con eso bajo a mi cuello besando y mordiendo levemente, me hacía gemir, lo tomé de los hombros para tratar de detenerlo, pero el se negaba a hacerlo.

—Dennis, aquí no… — trataba de detenerlo, tenía el miedo de que entre alguien y nos viera juntos.

—No creas que te salvarás —dijo y a su ves me tomo como si de una pluma tratase yo, me dejo sobre el mármol del lavamanos, estaba frío e hizo que reaccione abriendo mis piernas, lo que el aprovecho y se puso entre ellas, tomando con sus manos cada pierna. — has llegado muy lejos, no pienso contenerme ahora— me acomodo más hacia él, se acercó a mí rostro y observándome detenidamente me dijo. — Te voy a hacer mía, no me importa que sea aquí. Vas a gemir como una puta perra en celo, te lo aseguro—eso si que me hizo erizar completamente los pelos. No era nada tierno, era tan feroz que mi respiración ya era otra con solo verlo y escuchar decir esas cosas. Le respondí con un beso, uno de esos apasionados que no los das pensando en como serán, si no uno de esos besos que te salen del alma, que los das con deseo, sin pensar en lo que ocurra a tu alrededor. Lo bese, lo hice hasta que quedamos aún más juntos, sentía el rose de ese bulto que se escondía dentro de su pantalón, podía sentir como deseaba salir de allí, como Dennis gemía del dolor de tenerlo allí dentro. Sentía como ambos quedábamos sin aire, pero ni eso nos impidió dejar de besarnos. De un momento a otro sentí como sus manos comenzaban a subir la falda de mi vestido, sentía como sus dedos recorrían mis muslos, como iba dándose a la vista mi ropa de encajes negros. Dennis bajo a mi cuello mientras subía sus manos hacia mis pechos, sus grandes y fuertes manos varoniles masajeando por encima de mi vestido, sentí cuando introdujo a los costados sus dedos para de esa forma bajarlo dejando al descubierto mis senos. Se lanzó a ellos sin piedad, mientras uno era devorado por sus deseos, el otro estaba siendo suavemente acariciado por sus dedos. De ambas formas jugaba con mis pezones, haciendo que en mi parte baja se sienta un cosquilleo realmente fuerte.

—D-Dennis, detente… —decía y a su ves soltaba gemidos apenas audibles, pero no negare que se me escapaba uno que otro un poco alto.— Demonios Dennis, ¡para! —mi respiración ya no era la misma, mi ropa interior estaba muy húmeda, Dennis no paraba de saborear como niño pequeño ambos pechos. No iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo, lo deseaba… lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

—El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo —dijo tomando con fuerzas mis piernas y abriéndome un poco más para él, observaba con curiosidad y deseo allí abajo, dios que vergüenza tenía, sentía como mi rostro se podía rojo. Me miró un segundo a los ojos y sonrió, dios esa sonrisa… demostraba perversión, la más pura prevención y deseo que en mi vida pude ver. Estaba deseoso, estaba con ganas de hacer el más sucio pecado de la vida. Bajo hasta allí y por sobre encima de mi ropa interior comenzó a jugar con mi tan sensible punto femenino, por sobre mi ropa interior saboreaba brutalmente mi intimidad, segundos después movió un poco de ella…

—Puta madre… ¡Dennis! —deje soltar un jadeo bastante audible. Había introducido su lengua dentro de mí feminidad, era tan cálida y húmeda, se mezclaba tan bien con los jugos que mi vaina estaba soltando, era tan delicioso. No podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo empezaba a manejarse por sí solo, mi mente se estaba quedando en blanco lentamente, mis manos estaban en su cabeza sosteniendo para que no deje de hacer tal acto que me llenaba de la más pura y seductora lujuria seguida de un fuerte e incesante deseo de el sexo más salvaje que Dennis podría proveerme ante tales actos eróticos que hacía en mis partes bajas. Él también parecía disfrutarlo, cada vez subía más la intensidad de los movimientos de esa lengua. Este maldito sabía como hacer sentir jodidamente bien a una mujer. Empezó a subir su lengua hacia mi punto sensible, mi clítoris. Desde allí acercó su mano a mi intimidad y introdujo uno de sus dedos, lo movía lento, suabe y tan deliciosamente, su lengua no se quedaba atrás, círculos lentos y deliciosos que provocaban un sinfín de jadeos y gemidos en mi ser. Subió la intensidad, ahora eran dos dedos entrando y saliendo de mis adentros, su lengua era una fiera haciendo que mi clítoris estuviera híper sensible.

—D-Dennis, maldición —mis pulmones no daban abasto, mis labios estaban rojos y agrietados de tanto que los mordía para aguantar las ganas de gemir fuerte. — Dennis… Maldición…¡DENNIS! —se me escapo un gran gemido, en ese momento mi espalda se arqueo al sentir ese cosquilleo que llegaba hasta mi cerebro dejándome la mente completamente en blanco. Este maldito me había hecho terminar con tan solo un oral, jodido pervertido. Termine respirando por la boca, mis piernas temblaban como si sintiese frío, pero al contrario, me bañaba el calor del deseo y la pasión. Dennis dejó una última lamida allí, se puso erguido y me miró detenidamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se acercó a mí oído y susurro.

—No te iba a dejar llegar sin antes haber gemido — se acercó a mis labios y me beso, es una bestia… Una maldita bestia que sabía como devorar a su presa. El beso terminó unos minutos después, nos miramos fijamente. Comenzó a acomodar mi ropa, lo miré extraño unos segundos y cuando me ayudo a bajar dijo.

—Te llevare a casa —sosteniéndome de la cintura. No se el porque, pero en ese momento se me escapo un…

—Te odio —haciendo puchero. Me miró unos segundos serio, en su mirada expresaba el profundo deseo de cogerme y yo no me quedaba atrás, quería sentir su hombría dentro de mi, él lo sabía muy bien. Se acercó más a mi y dijo.

—Pronto olvidarás que me odias, cuando me estés rogando porque esté aún más dentro de tu vagina —sonrió, lo que me hizo estremecer. Aún estaba temblando, pero podía caminar. Decidí que sería bueno irnos a casa, en definitiva era muy tarde. Así que nos dirigimos al auto. Arranco sin perder tiempo, parecía apurado, aun así me sentía frustrada "¿ quedara en un simple orgasmo?" me pregunté tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo. Ya estábamos en su casa. La verdad no le tome importancia a donde estábamos, ya que mi departamento estaba casi en el último piso y su casa era más acogedora.

Dennis POV:

No quería acabar en solo un orgasmo para Marina, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de probar aunque sea un poco de ella, no la iba dejar salir ilesa de esta, pero debíamos irnos a un lugar donde pudiese hacerle lo que desee y sin preocuparme. Obtuve lo que deseaba, tenerla en el baño, podía ver como ella lo disfrutaba, como lo deseaba. Y sabía por demás de que ella había quedado con las ganas. Cuando se corrió pensé rápidamente en irnos a casa, no quería dejar las cosas allí, pareció estar molesta, pero no sabía lo que le iba a esperar cuando lleguemos. Durante el camino pensaba en las mil y una posiciones que provaria y las veces que me correría en ella, no podía pensar más que en eso, hacerla mía, probar cada rincón de su perfecta figura femenina. Esta mujer me tenía como un perro deseoso por su cena.

Fin Dennis POV

—Bien —dijo abriendo su puerta y dándome lugar a que pase. Lo hice sin pensar, escuché cuando cerró la puerta, tomó mi mano y me acorralo entre ella y él.— ¿crees que me quedaré con las ganas? — preguntó con la voz ronca que tanto amaba.

—Eres un maldito Dennis — retándolo, no le tenía tanto miedo.

—¿ Ah si? — dijo tomándome del trasero para luego levantarme dejándome aun contra la puerta pero más a su altura y quedando entre mis piernas. Lo tomé de la nuca y acerque para besarlo. Demonios, su lengua estaba jugando con la mía de una forma tan deliciosa. Seguimos así unos minutos hasta que nos separamos. Me mantuvo alzada todo el tiempo, me llevó al sofá de su sala de estar y allí mismo me dejó estando encima de mí. — entonces seré el maldito que te haga acabar una y otra ves mientras gimes como loca. —se apoyo en mi intimidad rosando allí. Y dios, esas sucias palabras, aun que muy poco gentiles eran las que ahora me ponían cachonda— diablos Mary, te has vuelto una sucia zorra sin modales — dijo mientras comenzaba a morder mi cuello y bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos nuevamente.

—Entonces enséñale a esta sucia zorra entonces lo que es aprender modales —lo tire a él en el sofá, me acerque a besarlo con pasión mientras le quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, él mantenía sus manos apretando mi trasero, yo desprendía esa camisa que odiaba por que ocultaba su tan sexy pecho. No podía estar tan bueno el muy maldito.

—Dennis — dije en un pequeño jadeo, terminé de quitarle su camisa y chaqueta que quedaron por el suelo. Su pecho y abdomen eran increíbles, se notaba lo magníficamente trabajado que estaban. No pude evitarlo y aplaste mis uñas dando luego unos rasguños largos que hicieron que él diera unos gemidos muy deliciosos a lo que me respondió con una buena nalgada.

—Ahora la gatita aprenderá a portarse bien —dijo mientras colocaba mi trasero sobre su miembro aún dentro del pantalón, sostenía mi cuello con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a quitarme la ropa. Tomé ese brazo donde dejé un par de rasguños, notaba que a él le gustaba, comenzó a soltar de a poco mi cuello, a lo que yo respondí tomando su mano e introduciendo ambos dos dedos en mi boca de forma juguetona y atrevida. Dennis me observaba, se que le gustaba, en su mirada se reflejaba. Sacó lo que quedaba de mi ropa y quede solo en tanga sobre si amigo, mordí mi labio inferior y comencé a mover mi cintura sobre el. Dennis estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía, pero no duró mucho. A Dennis le gusta llevar el mando.

—Basta de juegos Marina —dijo poniéndome debajo de él, sacó mi ropa interior y la tiro a quien sabe donde. Estaba arrodillado aún, me miró serio mientras una de sus manos me tomó del brazo y me acercó a él.

—Vas a hacer lo que te ordene— dijo con voz seria, lo mire a los ojos unos segundos. Sabía lo que me esperaba y lo que el estaba esperando de mi, me acomode y desabroche su pantalón. Lentamente lo fui quitando

—Oh mierda —se escapo de mi boca cuando vi lo que se encontraba debajo de esos pantalones semi ajustados. No lo dude dos veces que pase mi lengua completamente en el, lo deseaba, lo quería… y ahora podía tenerlo. Usaba mi lengua sin piedad, no quería apurar las cosas, quería que ambos lo disfrutemos. — demonios Dennis, es tan grande —dije en un tono que jamás creí hablar, el de un gruñido tomo mi cabello e hizo que esa cosa entre en mi boca, al principio su gusto salado y húmedo se me hizo un poco incómodo, pero unos segundos después comenzó a gustarme. Dios, espero no volverme adicta a esto. Hacía movimientos con mi lengua y lo introducía cada ves más e mi interior.

—Eres una sucia zorra — decía mientras dejaba escapar gruñidos y su respiración volvía a ser la descontrolada de antes. Comenzó a ponerse aún más duro que lo que ya estaba, sentía como empezaba a palpitar y de repente algo liquido y caliente terminó por llenar mi boca. Dennis soltó un gemido realmente fuerte, jamás creí escuchar algo así de él.

—Eres fantástica, cariño —dijo sacando tu amigo de mi boca. No sabía que hacer, estaba en blanco. — Trágatelo —me ordenó nuevamente. Obedecí, el sonrió y de un segundo para otro ya estaba nuevamente debajo y el posicionado dentro con su gran miembro rozando mi clitoris. — ¿Quieres sentir lo que es aprender modales conmigo? —dijo entre un gruñido y voz ronca, morí mi labio y lo mire a los ojos.

—Quiero que me enseñes a sentirme jodidamente bien —el sonrió, tomo su miembro y lo introdujo sin piedad dentro de mi. Di un gemido realmente fuerte, tanto, que sentí como mi aire se iba por completo en ese gemido. Dennis comenzó un poco suabe, pero poco a poco comenzó a dar embestidas fuertes.

—Maldición Dennis —se me escapaba su nombre una y otra ves en cada embestida que me daba. — ¡Dennis! — a él parecía gustarle, yo no cesaba porque aún que quisiera no ser escandalosa, el me lo impedía con su gran verga entrando y saliendo de esa forma en mi.

—¿Vas a seguir diciendo palabrotas? —decía mientras aumentaba más la velocidad.

—Dios, comenzaré a portarme aún peor si el castigo va a ser éste. —no se de donde salió eso, pero no tenía el pensamiento de siempre, mi mente era dominada por la pasión que Dennis producía en mi ser.

—Entonces te castigaré de mil formas que desearas nunca haberte portado mal con migo —sin salir de mi, me dio vuelta haciendo que quede sobre él pero abierta de piernas. Mi respiración estaba realmente agitada, Dennis me tomó de la cintura con fuerza y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

—¡DENNIS! —esos gemidos que sobre salían de mi, no sabía como rebajar el tono, con Dennis era imposible. — Dennis no podré más, voy a correrme en cualquier momento —estaba completamente sensible después de todo, y esas fuertes embestidas hacían que mi cuerpo se volviera loco.

—No te correrás antes que yo, y si lo haces te daré un castigo aun peor —dijo aumentando la velocidad, como demonios no me iba a correr antes que el.

—Eres un maldito hijo de perra Dennis —se me había escapado sin querer, él agarro una de mis nalgas y dejó una buena nalgada allí, eso hizo que gruñiera sutilmente.

—¿Qué dijiste Mary? —preguntó bastante retador.

—Demonios Dennis, eres un maldito que sabe hacerme sentir en la puta gloria —dije a la ves que me lance a besarlo, sentí ese placentero cosquilleo del principio que en el beso hizo que diera un gemido mientras, él correspondió basten te apasionado, sus movimientos fueron cesando de a poco pero el beso siguió intenso. Nos separamos unos segundos y respiramos. Ya estaba sabiendo lo que me iba a tocar.

—Quiero verte en cuatro, voy a castigarte como nadie antes lo ha hecho en tu vida —salió de mi y se paro, tenía miedo de lo que haría, pero a la ves no quería que parase. Estaba siendo tan placentero.

—¿Qu-que me harás? —pregunté un poco tímida.

—Tu debes obedecer —dijo serio acomodando me de manera ruda— el que manda aquí soy yo—dijo a la ves que ensesto una fuerte nalgada en mi trasero, hizo que me apoyara sobre el sofá y gimiera suabe, a su vez tomo mi cintura y de nuevo dio una embestida bestia, mi cabeza se arqueo hacia atrás y fue acompañado de un gemido extremadamente audible.

—¿Quién es tu amo? —preguntó mientras jalaba perversamente de mi cabello.

—Mmm, no se —dije tratando de hacerme la tonta. El respondió con otra fuerte embestida. Comenzó de nuevo la guerra. Dennis parecía que no terminaría nunca, mientras yo sentía que de nuevo en cualquier momento sentiría que mi cuerpo se iría al cielo. — Dennis, ¡eres un jodido pervertido!— dije muy excitada.

—Un jodido pervertido —se acercó más a mi y me tomó del cuello— un jodido pervertido que te lleva al cielo y al infierno—dijo, a su ves me tomo de las piernas y me sostuvo allí, en contra del respaldo del sofá. Me mantenía agarrada de sus hombros mientras que él no dejaba de hacerme suya.

—¡Bestia! —gritaba entre fuertes gemidos. — demonios, no terminas más —me queje, quería volver a sentir ese líquido caliente en mi.

—Soy la jodida bestia que te hará temblar siempre, mi Querida Mary —susurro, estaba duro, tan duro que podía jurar que esa cosa que estaba usando no era de carne. Bajo a mis pechos y comenzó a jugar con ambos, sentía que volvería a correrme. Dennis lo sabía, y aumento la velocidad, cada ves más duro, más caliente… Hasta que…

—Oh mierda —escuche decir de él, dejo caer mi cuerpo suavemente sobre el, mientras no salía de mi. Yo a su ves sentía mi cuerpo enteramente temblando y… Algo inusual…

—Eres un animal —lo traje hacia mi y nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos.

—El jodido animal que acabo dentro de ti —dijo para acto seguido besarme con calma y lentitud, parecía estar cansado. Pero su amigo no lo estaba. — Eres mi zorra— dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. — mía, y no pienso dejar de recordartelo —dijo susurrando. Yo le sonreí.

—Tu eres mi amo, y seguiré portándome tan mal como sea necesario —dije mientras lo abrazaba. Quedo sobre mi pecho, no estaba cansado, pero cayó como rendido ante el calor de mi abrazo. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ambos caímos dormidos allí mismo.


	2. Corazones Incomprendidos

One-shot 01; capítulo 02:

"Corazones Incomprendidos"

— Barry/ Split.

Y allí me encontraba yo, de bastado pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Veía como aquella la cual fue mi musa alguna vez ahora estrenaba uno de mis mejores modelos, esos que no siempre le hago a cualquiera. Brillaba más que la luz de la fiesta, era la atención de todo el universo, incluso podría decir que las mismas estrellas sentían envidia del resplandor que llevaba puesto en su vestido hoy mismo. Aunque es difícil decir si es por eso o por el hecho de ser la mujer más preciosa del universo.

Allí me encontraba yo, sentado con una copa de champán, era ya las quinta de la noche. Miraba su rostro, sus ojos resplandecientes, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus perfecta figura y la elegancia con la que iba. Pero por desgracia no iba de la mano conmigo. No, ya no.

Estaba lejos, en la mesa de invitados especiales. Llevaba conmigo una cámara, me le había ofrecido a captar con delicadeza sus mejores momentos, pero nunca llegué a pensar que dolería tanto hacerlo.

Me dolía, me hacía mierda el alma. Mi corazón se hallaba hecho trizas. Sentía odio y envidia ante el hombre que podía besar esos tan aclamados labios que tenía. Ese recogido junto a su tiara combinaban bien con su piel color perla. Ese sutil y delicado maquillaje le daba un precioso retoque al brillo único de esos ojos maravillosos que tenía, y como no decir que el labial granate que provocaban en mi un deseo de ir y besarlos, presencia que de ellos saldría un sabor dulce parecido al de las cerezas más maduras de la época. Ella no notaba que moría por gritarle al mundo que la amaba.

Flash back:

—Quien quiera decir algún motivo para que esta hermosa pareja no se case. Que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre. — sentía una inmensa gana de gritar, quería detener todo, decir a pulmón lo que mi corazón estaba deseando que se sepa. La amo, la ame siempre pero me mantuve lejos. Como me arrepiento. Ella siempre fue mi inspiración a grandes cosas, a salir adelante con mis sueños, a retomar mi vida y lograr sobre salir. Ella siempre me dio su mano para no sentirme solo jamás. Y maldición, me enamore… Me locamente enamore de una mujer que sabía jamás podría tener a mi lado. Ella merecía a un hombre de verdad, alguien que le dirá las miles de cosas que merece, no a un simple modista con una carpeta debajo de su brazo y una lapicera con la cual hacía sus diseños. No le podría entregar una vida digna a la que su ahora apreciado esposo podía darle.

—Entonces, puede besar a la novia — cuando el cura dijo eso, vi como todo el mundo dentro de la iglesia se levantó a aplaudir por la pareja, mientras yo solo me retire de la escena, no podía soportar ver como él tenía ese maldito privilegio, cuando yo lo deseaba con la muerte. Me sentía devastado, pero le prometí estar en su día más feliz y en todos, no iba a decepcionarla jamás. Aunque me doliera por dentro, yo la seguiría hasta la muerte.

Fin del flash back

Me contaba sentado en una silla, grabando el vals junto a su ahora esposo, la veía sonrisa enorme.

—Si tan solo supieras lo que imagino contigo — dije mientras la observaba detenida, casi al instante en que lo dije llegó Lidia, la prima menor de Marina.

—Barry — dijo con una sonrisa delicada y en un ligero susurro, llevaba un vestido bastante elegante, le hacía juego con su maquilla y su peinado. Detuve la grabación un momento y la mire.

—Hola Lidia— dije apenas dándole una sonrisa pequeña. Luego desvía la mirada de nuevo a Marina a lo lejos.

—Oye… quería preguntarte si te gustaría… bailar conmigo —dijo con un tono un poco tímido, yo tome un respiro y lo pensé. La verdad solo quería estar sentado allí. En ese momento Marina me observa con una sonrisa, yo se la devuelvo con más ganas y me acerco dejando a Lidia sola un momento.

—Me permite esta pieza señora… — mantiene unos segundos antes de terminar lo que iba a decir… Me gustaría decir mi apellido, ojalá lo tuviera al final de su nombre. — Señorita —digo mientras tomo su mano y planto un suabe beso en sus nudillos, vi el anillo que llevaba… Duda que algún día pudiese darle algo como esto a ella. Trague las lágrimas que tenía a punto de salir y ahora erguido la quedé mirando esperando una repuesta.

—Me encantaría Barry —dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Tomé su mano y con la libre la pose en su cintura con nerviosismo y delicadeza. Sentía estar en el cielo, bailaba con un ángel precioso, estaba cerca de ella, sentía su perfume, su dulce aroma a rosas. — Estas preciosa —dije sin dejar de verla a los ojos. — Estas aún más bella que un ángel, siento envidia de ti ahora —dije con una pequeña risa en medio, todo para disimular mi tristeza. Pero era verdad, estaba feliz por ella en gran parte.

—Barry —dijo bajando su mirada un tanto apenada. — Lo estoy gracias a ti… Tu siempre me haces ver hermosa —volvió su mirada a mi y al verla así sentí unas enormes ganas de besarla. Pero trate de contenerme.

—¿ Tu esposo? — pregunté con curiosidad ante el hecho de no verlo presente en ningún lado

—Me dijo que tenía que buscar algo, pero no se que— dijo un tanto segura.

—Tengo que ir a fuera un momento, pero apenas vuelva quiero seguir bailando contigo —dije disimulando una sonrisa, sabía que algo andaba mal.

—Por supuesto, iré con mis padres un momento entonces —dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, sabía que ella estaba completamente ilusionada con esto. Se dirigió a la mesa de ellos mientras que yo me escabullí hacia las afueras del salón donde se estaba haciendo la fiesta. Era de noche, casi las 00:00. Había poca luz ya que este lugar se encontraba sobre una carretera lejos de la ciudad más cercana, me mantuve vigilante, observando si había alguna anomalía en toda la oscuridad, y para mí desgracia así lo fue.

—Es un desgraciado — dije en un susurro, no sabía que hacer… Si ir y encararlo mientras el se encontraba besando otros labios o si dejarlo allí, pero no iba a dejar que este desgraciado haga lo que quiera mientras dentro de la fiesta había una mujer maravillosa junto a este bastado. Me quite la chaqueta del traje que llevaba puesto y fui hecho una furia hasta donde el se encontraba. A medida que me acercaba note quien era la mujer… "Lidia" pensé cuando vi, — Es una zorra— sentí la voz de Dennis a mi lado, sentía su furia, su enojo, estaba igual que yo. Fui hecho furiosa y desde atrás quite a ese infeliz para enfrentarlo. Sentía la fuerza de Dennis junto a mi y eso era lo que me daba el poder necesario para enfrentarme contra este desgraciado.

—Eres un hijo de puta —dije mirándolo con furia. — y tu, tu prima se acaba de casar con éste —lo señale con odio y a Lidia la mirada con decepción. — Marina te adoraba, eras como una hermana para ella y tu le haces esto —dije ya enrojecido del enojo. — Eres un imbécil, Marina está contigo porque te ama, ella está ilusionada y tu le das a cambio esto —volví la mirada hacia el, mi respiración estaba agitándose, mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por el hecho de que yo estaba muriendo por ella y él estaba tirándose a otra. El solo me quedo mirando confuso, estaba ebrio. No lo soportaba más, me lance a él con furia y le enceste un buen puñetazo en la nariz, él cayó hacia atrás. Yo lo quedé mirando "Hasta donde has llegado por una mujer, Barry" sentí la voz de Patricia en mi oreja, "Dennis, tu tampoco te quedas atrás… " volví a escuchar de ella, hasta que sentí que alguien me nombraba y me hizo quitarme de los pensamientos.

—¡BARRY! —sentí la voz de Marina, sentí lo destrozada que se sentía y detrás de ella estaba Lidia, no me di cuenta de que se fue cuando estaba encima del esposo de Marina.

—Marina —dije dándome vuelta, escuchar su voz calmo mi enojo pero lo remplazo en miedo. — Marina… Yo… Yo… —empecé a tartamudear, hasta que la voz del idiota resonó detrás de mí.

—Marina, este loco vino a golpearme como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, estaba ayudando a Lidia que se le había roto el taco de su zapato nada más — que escusa tan idiota, lo mire con tal odio y respondí.

—Deja de ser un puto maricon y di la verdad, maldición —dije de nuevo furioso.

—Barry, te pido por favor que te vayas. —dijo Marina con la voz casi quebrada, sabía que lo que pasó le había dolido demasiado.

—Marina… —dije tratando de acercarme a ella, pero se aparto de mi y desvío sus ojos hacia el suelo.

—Vete de aquí — sentí la decepción en su voz. Trague saliva en seco, no sabía que hacer o decir ahora. Solo respire profundo, mi mirada se dirigió fulminante a Lidia, que me estaba mirando con una culpa inmensa. Cerré los ojos y salí del lugar. Busqué mi auto y entré allí, no me moví… Quedé mirando el volante al que unos segundos antes le había encestado un golpe por lo furioso que me encontraba, sentí mi corazón romperse y hacerse polvo de un momento a otro, lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostros y un llanto incesante comenzó a salir de las cuencas de mis ojos.

—La perdí… Para siempre —dije en un susurro escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos que se encontraban sobre el volante ahora.

Marina:

No paraba de pensar en lo que ocurrió con Barry, él nunca fue así, siempre creí que se llevaba bien con mi esposo. Ahora veo lo contrario, pero… ¿por qué golpearlo?... Si solo fue para ayudar a Lidia… "El zapato de Lidia" pensé un segundo, recordé que Barry había apartado un par de zapatos y me dijo que eran de los buenos, que aun que baile toda la noche ni siquiera se gastarían, la verdad no sabía de donde los saco pero siempre confíe en lo que el decía. Mi esposo estaba sentado a mi lado mientras hablaba con mis parientes entre risas y carcajadas yo le pedía por favor que vayamos al hospital pero el seguía insistiendo que no.

—Cariño, ¿ como te sientes? —pregunté mirando la nariz de mi esposo.

—¿Eh? — dijo bastante distraído— oh, tranquila estoy bien… —dijo riendo, es verdad que estaba ebrio.

—Yo creo que sería buena idea que vayamos al hospital cariño — le volví a insistir ya por octava vez.

—Ya basta Marina —dijo un poco irritado— buscaré algo para beber — se levanto bruscamente de donde estaba y me dejo sola en la mesa en la que estábamos. Lo mire extrañada, pues se que era una persona que se irrita con facilidad pero nunca fue capas de hablarme en ese tono. Mi boca se cerró de golpe y baje la mirada. Luego la levante rápido, había visto algo extraño en él, lance una mirada hacia la barra de tragos y allí los vi, mi esposo tenía las manos en la cintura de Lidia, los veía coqueteando entre sí, ambos ebrios y risueños. Ahora todo estaba siendo más claro. " Que hice… Barry " dije entre mi, me acerque hasta ellos, sentí como todos empezaron a verme, la música se detuvo en seco y ahora el silencio abundaba el lugar.

—No que tu zapato estaba roto, Lidia — la mire fríamente, ella me miró con terror. Lo miré a mi esposo que también me miraba como si no supiera que decir en el momento, moví el cuello de su camisa blanca y allí lo vi, labial del color de Lidia. — ERES UN MALDITO —grite con un enojo que pensé jamás tendría en mi vida no conocía esta parte de mi. Le di una bofetada como nunca y a Lidia, si antes no tenía el taco roto ahora con el tropezón que le hice dar algo se le habrá roto que por demás hice que su trago se le cayera encima del vestido. Todos me quedaron mirando y yo sin saber que decir salí corriendo de allí. Sentía una gran adrenalina corriendo, lloraba, dios lloraba ríos. Eche a Barry cuando él era el más fiel a mi. Cometí el peor error de la vida. No había pasado demasiado tiempo de lo ocurrido, el auto de él estaba en la carretera y dios creó que nunca había corrido como una loca con el miedo de que se vaya. Ya no sabía quién era, que estaba haciendo, a donde iba a ir con todo esto. Mi vestido estaba sucio, mis zapatos llenos de lodo y mi peinado ya no era lo que fue unas horas atrás, el ramo de jazmines terminó en la basura, ¿ Qué más iba a perder?, ah si, el auto de Barry… ¡ El auto se estaba moviendo!

—Maldición, estos zapatos no me dejan correr —dije desesperada, me los quite rápido y corrí lo más que podía. — ¡BARRY!— grite a todo pulmón.

Barry:

Me había quedado llorando como idiota allí, no quería moverme ni sabía a donde ir. No quería volver a mi departamento, Dennis se podría a beber y no tengo el humor para que dañe el hígado del cuerpo. Dos Romeos sin su Julieta, ¿Qué clase de historia sería así?, pero me sentí un gran cobarde el irme y dejarla con ese maldito. Pero ¿qué haría yo? Si no estoy al nivel de ese muchacho de clase alta. Soy un pobre imbécil enamorado. Creo que pasaron unos 30 minutos hasta que decidí emprender un viaje hacia quien sabe dónde, quise ofrecerle la luz a alguien pero solo nos encontrábamos Dennis y yo, los demás se habían perdido o bien nos dejaron solos. Patricia tenía razón, hasta donde llegué por una mujer a la que de todas formas jamás podría tener como siempre lo deseaba. " Es mejor que nos vayamos Barry, ambos sabemos que tanto tu como yo no vamos a ir a ninguna parte estando detenidos y llorando por alguien que sabíamos que iba a doler más de lo que nos hizo feliz. " dijo Dennis, tenía razón también así que sin pensarlo dos veces más encendí el auto y decidí tomar rumbo, iba a poner el estéreo para el camino hasta que escuché un grito. Rápidamente miré por el espejo del auto y allí la vi…

—Marina — dijimos al unísono con Dennis. Baje rápidamente y limpie las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos aún y quede parado aún mirando para ver si era verdad lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Ella se acercó rápido y quedamos a un par de metros de distancia.

—Barry —dice ella con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, su maquillaje se veía corrido y su peinado ya no era lo que hace un momento atrás fue. Sentía como su voz se cortaba y su respiración estaba agitada. Se lanzó para abrazarme fuertemente a lo que yo le correspondí. — Barry nunca tuve que echarte. Lo siento —sentía como lloraba en mi hombro, yo solo la tenia hasta que se calmara. Sabía como le gustaba a ella que la abracen, fuerte y acariciando su espalda, eso le calmaba demasiado.

—Tranquila Mary— susurro para que se calme. — No te culpo, llegar a golpear a tu esposo no fue bueno de mi parte —dije un poco triste.

—Barry, los vi —dijo con la mirada baja y en llanto. — los vi juntos y como si no les importara —levanto la mirada hacia mis ojos. Nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que decidí hablar.

—Siempre te quise Marina, no podía ver como este idiota al que amas te haga eso… Cuando él tiene la posibilidad de tener lo que yo… —y allí hice una larga pausa, sabía que había metido la pata.

Fin Barry's POV.

Marina:

Vi como el auto paro pero aun así no deje de correr. Bajo Barry, logré percibir como se limpiaba la cara, Dios estaba llorando y era por mi culpa. Corrí más rápido y al estar a unos metros cerca de él lo quedé mirando, estaba agitada.

—Barry — dijo con un par de lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, sabía que estaba hecha una bruja, pero no me importaba nada en ese momento. Le dije lo culpable y mal que me sentía por haberle dicho que se vaya. Le dije también lo que había visto por parte de mi esposo y mi prima. Él me estaba abrazando fuerte y de la manera en la que mejor me calma, sus toques sabes y delicados provocaban una gran paz en mi, eso me encantaba. Un momento después nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que él rompió ese silencio que nos tenía atrapados en nuestras miradas.

—Siempre te quise Marina, no podía ver como este idiota al que amas te haga eso… Cuando él tiene la posibilidad de tener lo que yo… —y allí hace una larga pausa. Sentí un gran nerviosismo al escuchar la última palabra que al final no termino de completar.

—Barry —susurro mientras lo miro a los ojos de nuevo y toco su mano. Quedo callado unos cuantos segundos más hasta que soltó lo que tenía miedo de decir antes.

—Te amo Marina, te amo y siempre te ame en silencio. Desde que te conozco me traes loco por ti, no sabes las veces en que desee besarte y decirte todo esto. Pero cuando te vi con él, y vi todo lo que él podía ofrecerte me quedé callado. No quería arruinarte la vida, sabiendo que yo no puedo darte lo que de verdad te mereces —dijo a la vez que levanta la mano en la que llevo el anillo de bodas. — pero ahora que veo lo imbécil que es no me aguante y lo golpee, porque no es justo que él no aprecie tenerte cuando este idiota (refiriéndose a él mismo) te ama perdidamente—dijo con una mirada triste. Me quedé callada y atónita, siempre lo vi como el chico más perfecto y que nunca podría tener, siempre sentí que no lo merecía porque hombres como el no se ven nunca, tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Al final el mismo miedo me llevó a lastimar lo. Levante su mirada hacia mi de nuevo y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que sentí lo que creí jamás sentir antes. Los labios de Barry junto a los míos. Sentí un calor correr por mi rostro y dios que era un calor fuerte. Poco a poco nuestros labios se fueron separando y desde allí ambos nos miramos con una pequeña sonrisa. Barry se veía sorprendido y apenado a la vez.

—Marina —dijo tragando en seco.

—Shhh —conteste posando en dedo en sus labios. — vayámonos de aquí antes que me vea peor que la chica del Cadáver De Mi Novia —dije con una risa suabe y el asintió. Me ayudo a entrar a su auto hasta que escuche una voz gritando mi nombre, era él.

—¡Marina! Ven aquí de una maldita vez —parecía furioso, se acercó como si nada y me tomó del brazo bruscamente. — ¿Crees que te irás así como si nada, olvidas que te has casado conmigo? — decía en un estado de ebriedad y mal humor terrible.

—Sueltame, tu no me respetas te ahora y dudo que antes lo hayas hecho. —Barry lo tomo de los hombros y lo tiro hacia atrás poniéndose después delante de mí para así defenderme.

—¿Crees que tu amiguito el delicado este te va a dar todo lo que yo te di? Sabes que conmigo tienes todo y con él jamas vas a tener lo que deseas —dijo parándose, sabia que era un hombre de esos que odia perder.

—No lo daré las mejores cosas materiales. Pero hay algo que vale más que el dinero —dijo Barry enfrentadose a el— mi amor por ella es aun más fuerte y puro que los cigarros que te fumas —nunca había visto a Barry ser de esta forma.

—No olvides que yo te di la oportunidad de una vida llena de lujos Marina, ese anillo que llevas en tus manos ni el mismo podría comprarlo —dijo mi ahora ex esposo mientras se levantaba nuevamente para ponerse en posición. Tomé del hombro a Barry y me acerque hacia el medio de ambos. Tomé el anillo de mi mano y se lo enseñe.

—Nunca fue tu puto dinero el que me intereso. Pero veo que lo que pensé que sentíamos no era mutuo. ¿Y sabes que? Puedes pudrirte solo. —le diré y arroje el anillo hacia quien sabe donde. El me miró furioso, sabía que le había costado mucho y la verdad fue lo que menos me importo. Barry me observo sorprendido mientras yo me acerque a mi ex y le propicie una buena patada en su entre pierda haciendo que caiga al suelo retorciéndose. Nunca me había sentido con tanta adrenalina. Corrí a donde Barry se encontraba y después de plantar otro beso en sus labios nos subimos a su auto, logré ver por uno de sus espejos que mi prima y padres se estaba acercando, solo me reí y me dejé llevar, Barry también estaba feliz. En menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en la ruta. El ruido del motor y el paisaje en movimiento me dio una sensación extraña, pensaba en ese beso que ocurrió hace unos momentos atrás y durante todo el camino fui sonriendo. Estaba realmente emocionada y feliz. Barry me miraba por largos períodos en algunas paradas hasta que llegamos a su departamento. Cuando entramos todos en la recepción nos miraban extrañados y otros sorprendidos. Ambos nos reímos y fuimos al ascensor, antes de que la puerta cierre me colgué de los brazos de Barry y comencé a besarlo suavemente, él me tomó de la cintura atrayendo me más a él. Sentía que todo era perfecto a pesar de lo ocurrido. No había nada mejor que sentir sus dulces labios recorrer con deseo los míos. Jamás pensé que Barry fuera así, de ves en cuando se volvía salvaje mientras me besaba y sentía como su respiración cambiaba. Otras era dulce y tranquilo y me hacía sentir confusa pero a la vez me dejaba en blanco la mente. Cuando llegamos al piso de él, nos dirigimos a su puerta. Ya conocía bien todo. Barry me invito a pasar a lo que yo accedí con gusto y felicidad.

Barry's POV:

Después de una noche realmente agitada nos terminamos dirigiendo hacia mi departamento, ya que era el lugar más seguro para estar juntos. Me sentía raro, sentía una gran emoción y felicidad mezclada con un deseo penetrante que se volvía fuerte al estar en contacto con lo que Dennis pensaba. Era raro y difícil de explicar. Dennis y yo estamos enamorados de la misma mujer, aunque lo de el es más una atracción física. Lo mío es más puro y sincero, pero no lo culpo, Marina era la mujer más bellísima del universo. Era muy difícil controlar lo que había dentro de mí. Sólo éramos Dennis y yo, los demás se habían ido lejos. La parte del tul del vestido se quedó en el auto, iba a ser raro que lo llevase puesto ya que era bastante incómodo. Solo estaba con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se lo había diseñado doble, ya que no quería que se cansará de estar arrastrando tanto peso. Mi piso era bastante alto. Después de ese beso que Marina me dio, santo cielo, me sentía realmente rendido a sus pies. Dennis me estaba llevando a cumplir un pecado que no soportaría por mucho tiempo, era difícil manejar los impulsos que el soltaba. "Dennis, es suficiente. No puedes hacerle esto a Marina" dije en un susurro apenas audible para ella. "¿Cómo no hacerlo? , el escote que le has puesto llega perfectamente a la gloria. Ambos sabemos que lo queremos Barry." Dijo en voz sería, tenía razón y mis impulsos no iban a aguantar más. Tomamos el mando compartido del cuerpo, esto era raro y ocurría en muy pocas ocasiones. Me acerque a ella y comencé a plantar besos en su cuello, no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien. Sentía miedo, pero ella me tenía confianza, lo podía percibir.

—B-Barry —dijo en un gemido apenas audible. Con Dennis aquí me iba a ser realmente difícil controlar esto porque tanto sus impulsos como los míos eran muy fuertes. (Dennis) tome el mando y dejando unos besos un poco más apasionados la termine acorralando en una esquila del ascensor. — Vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad —dije con voz ronca y besándola con pasión, sus brazos estaban en mis hombro, podía sentir como poco a poco se iba dejando llevar. Unos momentos después de parar el beso ella me quedo mirando confundida.

—Tu no eres mi Barry —dijo bastante sorprendida, un mechón de su cabello había quedado a un lado de su labio.

—Puedo darte algo mejor que él —dije poniendo una pierna entre medio de las de ella y acariciando una a su vez. Marina estaba sorprendida, sabía de toda nuestra existencia pero nunca nos había conocido más haya de lo que sabía. No quería ser cruel, pero Barry no era tan hombre como yo. (Barry) sentía celos. Quiero ser el primero en la vida de Marina y dejo hasta a Dennis que me la quite. "No puedes ser así Barry. " me dije a mi mismo, tome el poder del cuerpo de nuevo y la mire a los ojos.

—Lo siento mi Mary, no volverá a pasar— digo con una sonrisa tierna, ella me miró a los ojos y sonríe. De una forma no tan peculiar. Era difícil de describir, ya que nunca la había visto sonreír así, luego bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada y apenada. Yo levante su rostro y le entregue una sonrisa tierna. Ella se acercó a mis labios y comenzó de nuevo a besarme, estaba deseoso de esos dulces labios y quería más. Pero cuando apenas pude levantar algo de su vestido, el ascensor paro.

Ya en mi departamento le ofrecí gentilmente algo…

—No quiero ser descortés. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido creo que te gustaría dar un baño tibio, te sentaría bien relajarte —dije mientras la abrazaba de atrás.

—No es mala idea —dijo ella con una sonría. — ya parezco una loca así — dijo entonando de manera chistosa.

—Te prepararé el baño, tu puedes buscar en mi habitación una bata para poder quitarte el vestido. —dije y ella asintió con una sonrisa. El pobre vestido estaba arruinado, pero bueno no importaba ahora. Me dirigí a prepararle la bañera con un par de cosas. Ella se acercó con la bata puesta.

—Deje el vestido en el sofá, disculpa por haberlo arruinado —dijo un poco cabizbaja. Yo solo me acerque y le sonreí.

—Eso ya no importa. Lo que importa ahora es que te tengo conmigo y nada más —dije y le plante un beso suabe en sus labios. Ella se dejó llevar lentamente, no podía evitar soltar una que otra sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz ante lo que ocurría. El beso comenzó a ser cada vez más apasionado pero no dejaba de ser tierno. Nos detuvimos unos segundos para retomar el aliento y entre miradas ella me dijo.

—Quiero pasar mi noche de bodas contigo, que mi luna de miel se cumpla como siempre lo desee. —dijo tocando mi mejilla.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté curioso.

—Hacer el amor con la persona correcta, a quien me ame y yo ame a la vez. —dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Dios estaba luchando con mis impulsos, Dennis es un animal y no quería volverme eso con Mary, no iba a dejar que Dennis dominará esta noche especial. "Ambos sabemos que es lo que queremos Barry" escuche decir a un lado mío. Trague en seco porque en parte tenía razón, pero nunca haría las cosas que el se imagina.

Barry estaba en una lucha interminable contra sus impulsos y los deseos de Dennis, era un verdadero problema porque aquel hombre fuerte y posesivo era aún más peligroso de lo que Barry creía. Aunque suene egoísta de su parte no podía permitirse darle el lujo que el siempre quiso, ya la había perdido una vez y ahora que la tenía en sus brazos no lo haría de nuevo. Quizás suene mal lo que cuento, pero es así. Barry siempre soñaba con besara hasta llegar a lo más bajo que pudiera haber llegado un hombre antes. Quería que ella sintiera lo que es ser amada y lo que es amar cada rincón de su ser. Es más haya de un deseo físico, de algo carnal entre ella y él. Es como una bella poesía que necesita ser graficada. Es contar un hecho que imaginaba en sus más oscuras y solitarias noches. Es raro decir esto sobre Barry, porque a los ojos de los demás lo vemos como un ser puro y de blancas intenciones. Pero cada ángel tiene su demonio, y en este caso son dos. Dennis es el diablo, y Barry quien cae ante sus deseos irresistibles de poder cumplir aquellas crueles fantasías que lo llevaban a perder la cabeza.

Marina, por su parte, se dejaba llevar por esos dulces labios que ahora satisfacía sus deseos. No sabía que pensar ni como reaccionar, ya que nunca había creído que esto ocurriría. En sus más recónditos sueños escondía un sinfín de fantasías junto a Kevin, conocía bien lo que era, quien era y como era. Conocia a cada uno de ellos, pero con quien más soñaba era con Barry y Dennis, y es que díganme ¿Quién no quisiera ser raptada por un hombre posesivo y ser tratada como una mujer por un ser tan tierno y dulce? Son dos polos opuestos que hacían caer de rodillas a esta mujer. Barry comenzó a meter con delicadeza sus manos dentro de aquella salida de baño que llevaba puesta Marina. Ella, a su vez, dio un pequeño salto al sentir las manos frías recorrer su cintura y llegar luego a su espalda, dio un suspiro ante tal maravillosa sensación, abrazo más a Barry para que este no la soltase y se diera cuenta que no quería que parase de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Claro que no, ya no había vuelta atrás para ninguno.

Dennis, a lo lejos visualizaba con envidia lo que Barry y Marina hacían. Sabía que Barry la quería, pero el la deseaba, la necesitaba tener para si mismo. Quito de su lugar a Barry y tomando la luz empujó a Marina hacia la pared, tratando de no ser tan brusco en el trayecto. La acorralo en la pared para besarla con gran pasión, una que Barry, quizás, no podría superar. Cada ves su respiración se volvía más densa se sentía las ganas. Marina seguía a su par cada movimiento, él la alzó poniendo las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza y sosteniendo a Marina con la mano que tenía libre. Bajo sus besos hacía el sensible cuello de la joven, haciendo que diera jadeos delicados. El rose de ambas intimidades hacían que Marina comenzará a excitarse más, y ni hablemos de lo que Dennis sentía. Estaba ardiendo de deseos de hacerla gritar como a ninguna antes. Dejaba mordidas suaves en el cuello de la mujer haciendo que ella se agitara aún más.

—P-para —dijo ella entre varios jadeos, hablaba con dificultad para ser solo el calentamiento.

—Esto solo empieza — dijo Dennis con una voz ronca y gruesa. — tu cuerpo no me dice lo que sale de tus labios —dijo acercándose a sus labios de nuevo. —¿Quieres que pare? — contestó y a su ves roso con fuerza su miembro contra su ropa interior húmeda.

Barry estaba hirviendo de enojo, Dennis se quería adueñar de lo que el quería como nunca. No hablo de sexo, hablo del amor que él le tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo a Marina. Parecían dos niños peleando por su dulce favorito, ambos querían probar la misma rebanada del pastel, pero no sabían compartir. Barry le arrebato la luz de nuevo y sosteniendo a Marina la miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo.

—vamos, el agua se va a enfriar —la cargo bien, aun en la misma pose en la que estaban con Dennis y la acercó a la tina. Bajándolo suavemente a un lado la miró, estaba roja, aun más roja que una cereza.

—Barry no entiendo lo que ocurre —dijo ella bastante apenada ante lo que ocurría.

—No me hagas caso, no quiero permitir que Dennis te haga daño —dijo él, mientras tocaba su mejilla suavemente. — esperare fuera —planto un beso en la frente de la mujer y dirigiéndose a la puerta sintió que ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

—N-no —dijo entre cortada y nerviosa. — quédate —dijo en un susurro y con la mirada baja. Barry la observo curioso, con una sonrisa se acercó a ella, tomó la bata que llevaba puesta y la despojo dejándola lejos de la tina. Abrazo su vientre mientras se encontraba detrás besando dulcemente su cuello, sentía como Marina suspiraba y como su piel se iba erizando con cada rose que él le proporcionaba a ella. Las manos de Barry fueron bajando cada vez más…

Barry:

Era difícil no controlarse, tantas cosas fueron pasando. Sentía un gran miedo corriendo en mi, no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien. "Con pelearnos por ella no llegaremos a nada Barry, y tus miedos harán que no lo disfruten. Déjame ayudarte, sabes que yo soy bueno con esto. " dijo Dennis un tanto frustrado y enojado. No quería que la toque, pero era verdad, sentía miedo. Era muy niño de mi parte hacer lo que hacía. Nos volvimos a unir para poder hacer las cosas bien. Era una sensación molesta y rara, pero no habría de otra. Mis manos estaban a los lados de su ropa interior, deslice mis manos suavemente y lento fui bajando su ropa hasta lograr quitársela. Dennis me acompañaba en toda la trayectoria, nos íbamos turnando en cada momento.

Volví a subir suavemente mientras pasaba una de mis manos por entre sus piernas hasta llegar a la sona más delicada de todo. Sentí un fuerte suspiro por parte de Marina, dándome a entender que estaba un poco nerviosa. Le di una sonrisa para darle a entender que todo estaría bien. Empecé a dejar un camino de besos en su espalda, eso le hacía estremecer, lo se. Ella se dio vuelta y me quedo mirando.

—No es justo que yo esté casi sin ropa —dijo un poco tímida, sonreí ante sus palabras y firme la quede mirando. Ella tímidamente se acercó más a mi tomándome de la corbata con fuerza para que me acerque más. Comenzó a besarme nuevamente con lujuria. Quito mi corbata y siguió con mi camisa, así hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Ella hizo lo mismo que yo, bajo suavemente hasta quitármelo y así dejarme únicamente en bóxer, me sentía ansioso pero trataba de controlarme. Quedo arrodillada frente mío, sentía como un fuerte calor corría por mi rostro, mi cara estaba ardiendo y mis ojos no dejaban de verdad, de esa forma se veía tan… Demonios no tengo las palabras para decir lo bien que se veía ella sin ropa. Sentí sus manos corriendo la única prenda que cubría mi masculinidad, sentí una gran vergüenza cuando quedó al descubierto por el simple hecho de que nunca creí que algún día pasaría, no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que ocurrido. Ella abrió los ojos como si de sorpresa se tratara, sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas. Tomé sus manos para que subiera de nuevo y así lo hizo.

—Entremos —dije en voz suabe. Ella asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, tome su mano para ayudarla a que entrará y detrás de ella me dirigí yo. Aún estaba perfecta el agua. Ella se recostó en mi mientras se relajaba. Después de un buen rato abrazados y besándonos sentí una fuerza que me quitaba, era Dennis.

Dennis:

Después de ver tanta dulzura entre ellos, la paciencia se me fue. No quiero sonar como un adicto sexual obsesionado. Pero las ganas me llevan la delantera en esto. Tomé la luz un momento, allí comenzó mi acción. Tomando un poco de jabón líquido (de esos que Barry utilizaba y dejaban un perfume fuerte) y sin miedo comencé a pasar un poco por los pechos de Marina, ella se sobre salto un segundo, me acomode mejor y logre tener una mayor vista a todo. La espuma fue aumentando, dios como hacía ponerme duro esta imagen. Eran tan suaves y llenaban a la perfección mis manos. Baje una de ellas recorriendo su vientre, mientras ella dejaba escapar uno que otro gélido.

—E-eres D-Dennis —logre oír en el susurro se dio. Sabía quien era, eso me dio pase a hacerle lo que quería.

—Sabes quien soy —susurre en su oído dejando un mordisco a su paso. — ahora sabrás de lo que soy capas —sonreí perversamente. Mi mano ya estaba donde quería estar. Llegué a su intimidad, sus piernas se abrieron solas dándome el pase completo a hacer lo que deseaba.

—Déjame con Barry —Dijo de nuevo tomando mi mano con fuerzas.

—¿Segura? —pregunte con un susurro.

—Por favor— dijo rápidamente.

—Después no te salvarás de mi aunque estés con él —respondí y a regañadientes le deje el espacio a él. Era frustrante pero no se quedaría así.

Marina:

Esto sería un gran reto, una persona como Kevin era difícil de controlar, de saciar por así decirlo… Conocí a Barry perfectamente, conocía la historia de Kevin y conocí a todos los que habitaban juntos allí. Los quería a todos, pero había tres chicos que me hacían sentir especial. Y me sentía confundida. Pero estaba segura de lo que hoy quiero, y es estar con Barry. Se lo pedí a Dennis, sabía que después me costaría el no dejarlo estar ahora. Pero no me importaba, porque quería que esta noche sea de Barry y mía. Unos segundos después sentí un beso gentil en mi mejilla, sabía que era Barry. Me di vuelta rápido hacia el y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Quiero esta noche juntos, tu y yo, Barry —dije con una sonrisa tierna, estaba arrodillada y sosteniéndome de los hombros de Barry, se me había olvidado que me quedaba jabón en mi pecho y Barry tenía su mirada allí. Eso me erizo la piel por alguna extraña razón.

—Salgamos antes que uno de los dos nos enfermemos —dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Me ayudó a salir delicadamente, yo tomé la salida de baño que me había prestado y el una toalla que apenas si cubría una buena parte de su cintura. Dios esté hombre no podía estar mejor esculpido. Su cuerpo mojado, musculoso, sus hombros ensanchados, sus brazos venosos… Todo su cuerpo era perfecto. No me percate si no un par de segundos después que había quedado embobada ante esa vista, Barry me acorralo contra la puerta y sosteniéndome del trasero me dijo.

—Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación —susurro en mi oído, acto seguido dejo un beso en mi cuello y me cargo como princesa hasta llegar allí. Sentía nervios, nuevamente mi cuerpo empezó a temblar pero no era de frío. Barry y yo estaríamos juntos, seríamos una misma persona. Me dejó suavemente sobre se gran cama y susurro a mi oído.

—Te amo Marina —para acto seguido besarme. Me estaba comenzando a frustrar un poco, quería más que un beso, más que solo sentir la humedad de sus labios con los míos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba encima de él, culpen a mis malditas ganas, dios yo no soy así, pero este hombre me hacía ser lo que nunca creí ser. Comencé a quitarme la salida de baño y la dejé en el suelo, estaba sobre su toalla, más precisamente sobre algo más duro de lo que ustedes que leen esto puedan llegar a imaginar, así es, esto se iba a tornar Heavy.

Quite su toalla quedando finalmente ambos desnudos sobre su cama. El acariciaba mi espalda, yo pasaba una mano por su fuertemente formado abdomen, tome coraje y me senté sobre su dura masculinidad. Sentirlo apenas rozando hacia que de suspiros cortos. Barry sonreía al ver mis reacciones y eso me apenaba demasiado.

—Eres el ser más hermoso que la vida pudo darme, Marina —dijo tocando mi mejilla, me sonroje demasiado y me acerque a su oído.

—Te amo Barry— lo abrace un momento, me sentía querida, amada, valorada. Sentía que me quera más que para una sola noche, eso es lo que más me gustaba de él. Era un ser tierno y amoroso.

En medio del abrazo sentí como sus manos me ibas pegando más a él, lo miré unos segundos a los ojos, notaba lo dilatados que se encontraban, brillaban como dos hermosas estrellas y dios que eso me enamorada. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que estaba deseando que ocurriera algo más que solo besos, caricias y miradas.

Barry:

Después de unos segundos mirándonos, decidí que sería hora de hacerlo. Me sentía más seguro de mi mismo, estaba más calmado y no voy a negar que estaba con ganas de hacerlo. Nunca me creí ver atraído de tal manera por una mujer hasta que conocí a Marina, a lo que voy es que nunca pensé imaginar a una mujer desnuda para mis placeres Prohibidos. Pero Marina era la excepción, la amaba. Me senté un poco, empecé a besarlo, esta ves usando más mi lengua. Comencé a usar mis manos, recorrer más su cuerpo. Baje mis besos lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar al medio de sus pechos. Mis manos se encontraban tocando más debajo de su espalda, mis labios buscaban con descaro y deseo algo más que sus labios, comencé a dejar besos húmedos en sus pechos, podía oír a Marina gemir suavemente. Cambiamos de lugar, ahora yo estaba sobre ella. Mis manos se encontraban a los costados de su detallado cuerpo. Mis labios estaban llegando al comienzo de sus pechos, precisamente buscando su pezón. Una de mis manos acariciaba su cuerpo mientras que con la otra me seguía sosteniendo.

—B-Barry —escuchaba de su boca salir gemidos seguidos de mi nombre. Me volvían aún más loco. Baje más, dejando nuevamente un camino de besos. Llegué hasta donde quería llegar. Era tan bello, delicado, no sabría describirlo con palabras. Plante un beso tierno en su feminidad, acto seguido ella abrió más sus piernas, dándome el espacio para continuar. Pasé una vez mi lengua allí abajo…

Ambos estaban cansados de él mismo juego una y otra vez. Barry estaba realmente duro, y Marina aunque bastante tímida no iba a negar que lo quiera ya.

Esta vez el juego cambió de rumbo, Barry fue bajando hasta llegar al punto exacto donde toda mujer es más sensible. Dejó un beso, luego pasó su lengua y desde allí no pudo aguantar más el deseo. Comenzó a jugar con cuidado y deseo a su vez. Se deleitaba completamente de los sabores que allí se alojaban, era raro al principio luego se comenzó a volver una adicción para él. Su lengua mojaba más y más los adentros de la joven Marina, esta no dejaba de dar gemidos suaves, pues Barry le estaba dando algo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Él sabía que ya era hora, pero le costaba dejar de estar allí abajo. Le puso más pasión, Marina tenía sus manos arrugando las sábanas de su cama de lo tan excitada que estaba.

—Barry, si s-sigues así —decía entre cortada por los jadeos que Barry le provocaba dar. El solo levantó sus ojos hacia ella unos segundos, y siguió con más deseo. Lo hacía gentilmente, de una manera que nadie podría logar darle ese toque tan delicioso como Barry lo hacía. — Barry… N-no puedo… ¡Barry! —en ese momento Marina acompaño el gemido arqueando su espalda por la electricidad que sintió al momento de llegar al clímax. Barry se relamió sus labios, y con una sonrisa tierna se acercó a Marina y planto un beso tierno.

—Te amo —dijo con una sonrisa tierna, respiraba un poco agitado, acompañando a Marina que también respiraba por la boca. Ambos sonrieron, estaban felices, pero era apenas el comienzo de todo lo que le faltaba por ocurrir.

Barry:

Dios, nunca pensé lo mojado que podría llegar a terminar su feminidad. Era raro decir esto para mi, pero ese sabor era delicioso. Me acerque a ella para besarla. Nos volvimos a acostar lentamente, no podía aguantar más el deseo, la miré unos segundos a los ojos y ella me sonrió.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunté suavemente.

—Si, Barry —contestó con una sonrisa tierna. El beso se volvió a complementar, esta vez mi pene estaba rosando delicadamente su entrada. Comencé a introducirlo lentamente, sentía como la respiración de Marina iba cada vez más rápido. Introduje rápido y completo mi pene dentro de su interior.

En ese momento ambos dieron un gemido de satisfacción ante el rose de sus sexos. Barry comenzó a moverse lentamente y de manera gentil, mientras Marina lo miraba a los ojos, esa sensación era única, ambos estaba sonrojado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Barry comenzó a besarla con ternura y lujuria, mientras sus lenguas estaban en una lucha constante en sus bocas, Barry iba poniendo más pasión ante sus embestidas, las cuales no era muy duras pero no dejaban de ser excitantes. Si nos ponemos a compararlos a Dennis y a Barry. Dennis tiene ese no se que, que nos hace volver loca, el vocabulario, los juegos y sus grandes embestidas hacen que cualquier mujer pueda llegar al éxtasis más de una sola vez en la misma noche. Pero Barry tiene esa ternura romántica que al convertirse en el más puro deseo lujurioso que te haría derretirte completamente. Los movimientos de Barry, acompañados de los de Marina hacían que cada vez él se pusiera más y más duro. Ella, por su parte, sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a llegar al clímax. Ver a Barry sudado hacia que ella se excitara aún más. En un amague ella terminó arriba de él.

—Me toca a mí —dijo a la vez que comió sus labios con deseo. Barry poso sus manos en la cintura de Marina, se acomodo bien para poder seguir. Ella, con las manos en los pectorales de Barry comenzó a moverse lento, su cintura acompañaba con movimientos circulares los cuales hacían que Barry tire su cabeza hacia atrás. En un golpe de lujuria potente Barry la tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a moverse. Marina sentía como Barry se introducía más y más dentro de ella, como rosaba su clítoris con cada movimiento. Las paredes del interior de su vagina se iban apretando más y más, eso a Barry le estaba gustando demasiado. Se sentó, mientras él seguía sus movimientos, su boca estaba siendo ocupada nuevamente por los pechos de Marina, la joven se sentía sin aire de tantos gemidos que iba dando a su paso. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, los movimientos de ambos se fueron volviendo rudos, estaba por llegar juntos al clímax y eso les volvía locos.

—Dios, Marina —dijo Barry, lujurioso el sudor le recorría la frente. Sus jadeos estaba inundando la habitación completamente.

—Barry, ¡voy a llegar! —decía Marina entre gemidos llenos de pasión. Barry la volteo, quedando encima de ella, sosteniendo ambas piernas siguió con más potencia, su pene entraba y salía de ella, haciendo que rosara aún más en su clítoris. Marina se sostenía con sus codos sobre la cama para poder mantenerse sentada. Su cabeza caía hacia atrás, sus respiraciones chocaban en cada movimiento. Unos segundos así, hasta que ambos soltaron un gemido al unísono que hizo que las paredes de la habitación temblarán. Ella se recostó por acción de su cuerpo, ambos estaban sudados. Respiraban agitados, se quedaron mirando a los ojos un momento. Sonrieron juntos, habían llegado al clímax, habían estado juntos por primera vez, habían formado un lazo que los unirían para siempre. El joven se acercó a ella, planto un beso tierno y delicadamente apacionado, a lo que ella correspondió.

—Marina, quiero amarte lo que me queda de vida y más —dijo el mirándola a los ojos con un par de lagrimas que los volvían brillantes. Estaba feliz, no solo por lo que había ocurrido, si no por el hecho de que tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado, porque se había entregado en alma y cuerpo a la mujer que siempre quiso.

Marina tocó su mejilla, sonrió ante lo que Barry dijo. Nunca había llegado a creer que un hombre la iba a querer como él lo estaba demostrando, como siempre demostró mejor dicho.

—Te amo Barry— Dijo a la vez que apoyo su frente junto a la de el.

Después de un largo beso, Barry salió de ella, se acostaron juntos. Siguieron los mimos y las caricias hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

Fue un día largo, lleno de muchas sensaciones y sentimientos para ambos. Pero ahora estaban juntos, y eso era lo que más les importaba a ambos. Ser felices juntos de ahora en más.


End file.
